


The Minecraft Visit Comeback for a Dog

by Yuu_Hiru



Series: GuraKoro No Graffiti [3]
Category: Hololive, Hololive En, Hololive JP, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, GuraKoro, Humor, Rare Pairings, Sequel, Shark x Dog, Short One Shot, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Hiru/pseuds/Yuu_Hiru
Summary: Time after the visit of Korone in the Minecraft EN server, Gura decides to do the same as she gets shown her full support from her generation mates.
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Inugami Korone
Series: GuraKoro No Graffiti [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152899
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	The Minecraft Visit Comeback for a Dog

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This has nothing to do with proper streams - it’s all based on imagination, I guess?

**Watson:** @everyone sorry not sorry

 **gawrgura:** ?????

 **Ninomae Ina’nis:** did you need something?

 **Takanashi Kiara:** why did you do that?

 **Calliope Mori:** what do you mean by that?

 **Watson:** remember when korone-senpai joined our server, gura?

 **gawrgura:** ya why?

 **Watson:** why dont u pay her a visit?

 **gawrgura:** OH? 0//////////U\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\0

 **Ninomae Ina’nis:** that came out of nowhere

 **Takanashi Kiara:** i think i know where this came from

 **Calliope Mori:** i’ve seen a clip of it elsewhere i’m pretty sure

 **Watson:** shes actually live as we speak :)))

 **gawrgura:** i hvae to do siemtghubng

 **gawrgura:** ill se eoyu laerter

 **Watson:** there she goes LOL

 **Takanashi Kiara:** i feel like im missing something?

 **Mori Calliope:** her phoenix brain is playing with her again

 **Ninomae Ina’nis:** correction: chicken brain

 **Takanashi Kiara:** i am a majestic phoenix!!!! not a chicken!

 **Watson:** bird

Meanwhile on Gura’s end with her setting things up and getting herself ready for what’s about to come, but instead of taking her time on things, she rushes with the matter, causing her to misclick the needs she was aiming for - Minecraft specifically.

“Come on!” She relied on encouraging herself as she managed to finally open Minecraft up and waited for the game to boot up.

And on Korone’s end, she’s just laughing along with Miko, having a ‘good’ time as they’re trying their very best to avoid such a biohazard situation of a threat and state that they’re in. But the next thing they know, they then find themselves being the hunted after supposedly being the hunter.

“MikoMiko,” Korone called out as Miko was screaming her lungs out, “are you OK?” Miko didn’t reply as she focused on trying to keep herself alive, but was then shot by a skeleton out of nowhere, erasing the last life saving hearts she had, causing her to scream in a panic and in terror, “MikoMiko?!”

“Help me!” The callout of Miko’s panic made Korone let out a laugh whilst she tried asking Miko what was happening on her side of the situation she’s put herself in, “I’m getting shot by a skeleton!” Korone bursted into laughter, making her cough in the process of doing so, as she reads the text of the Minecraft log and the screams of pain and agony coming from Miko.

**Sakuramiko35 was shot by Skeleton**

“MikoMiko!” Korone cried out as she endlessly laughed along with Miko and the rest of the Minecraft chat.

**< Usadapekora> **wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 **< inugamikorone>** WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

 **< sakuramiko35>** FAQ!!!!!!!!!!! ;;;;

“My things are gone!” Miko wailed as Korone attempted to regain her composure through asking her the appropriate question after losing all of her items.

“Where did you die?”

“In a cave,” Korone then accidentally cut Miko off.

“In a cave we’ve been into, or…?” Miko backfired with the answer.

“That’s the thing!”

“Eh?”  
“I don’t know!” Korone bursted out into laughter once again as Miko rushed out of her house and tried her very best to go back to the spot she had died in, “Where?!”

**GauGura joined the game**

The dog’s laugh swinged into a big gasp of shock and surprise as it also caught Miko’s attention whilst on the search of finding her lost items until the time of coming across the misfortune of zen loss potentially creeps up on her at the wrong time.

“Isn’t that Same-chan?” Miko awaited for an answer and didn’t get anything but heard the loud keyboard abuse from the other end of Korone’s, “Eh? What are you doing?” The keyboard abuse became much more audible and louder, not to mention faster, “Korone?”

**< inugamikorone>** GURA IS THAT YOU?! WHERE ARE YOU?! DO YOU NEED FOOD?! ARE YOU BEING ATTACKED?! GURAAA!

  
“Eh?” Pekora stopped in her tracks of progress just to open the Minecraft text box and re-read Korone’s callout, staying quiet and not being able to have a response to that, before closing the Minecraft chat once again after realising that she was getting shot at by a skeleton, “Damn you!”

**< GauGura>** KORONE!!!!!!!!!!!

 **< GauGura>** i dont know where i am but i could give u my coordinates

Gura then noticed that there were out of place buildings from afar as she had already completed the simple task of climbing up the nearby mountain she had spawned in; giving her the idea of telling Korone about her surroundings.

**< GauGura> **is this the holovillage? >.>

 **< GauGura>** im near a shrine

 **< inugamikorone>** mikomikos shrine?

 **< GauGura>** i think so?

 **< sakuramiko35>** ELITE ENGLISH!!!!!!!

“What are they even saying?” Pekora questioned herself as she killed the last remaining mobs that were coming after her.

“Is it just me,” Miko started after muting herself as she ran in a straight line - still in search of her lost items, “uh,” she thought about what she would say whilst being focused on another task, “is it just me or did Korone get better at English lately?” She then checked the chat for answers.

“There she is!” Korone’s ears perked up in excitement, “Gura!!!” Her and Gura then jumped endlessly in-game from finally meeting up with each other in the JP Holoserver.

**< Usadapekora>** zzzzzzzzzzz

“Oh, we should sleep.” Gura told herself out loud and opened the Minecraft text box, but didn’t really need to say anything about the situation they were in.

**< inugamikorone>** we should sleep

 **< GauGura>** ok!!!

 **< inugamikorone>** follow me

Gura obeyed Korone as ordered to a somewhat long but not so long journey home, fighting mobs in the process.

“You know,” Amelia attained the rest of the girls’ attention in the Discord call, “it looks like Korone is Gura’s bodyguard.” She chuckled to herself as the others also replied to the remark with light snickering and loud cheers of agreement - Kiara specifically.

“I can totally see that.”

“Such a inacent and wholesome pair.” Ina made everyone chuckle once more.

“Nice one,” Calliope told Ina, “nice one.”

“Ah, they’ve made it unharmed.” Amelia announced as they too watched along with the stream, “Wait, what is that even meant to be?”  
“She said ‘welcome to my home’.” Calliope translated Korone’s dialogue of Japanese.

“That’s her house?” The blonde queried as she gradually let loose, “What kind of house is that?” She bursted into laughter as the others did so, too.

“I don’t think she plays Minecraft that much.” Kiara mentioned as Ina joined in.

“Yeah, I thought so, too.”

“I don’t remember seeing this on our tour.” Amelia claimed as the laughter still got the best of her.

“I think we know the reason why.”

“Wow,” Gura bluntly expressed aloud as she stood still out in the open, observing the so-called house from outside, “nice house, Korone.”

**< GauGura>** nice house

“Nice house.” Korone interpreted fluently as Miko repeated it.

“Nice house?”

“Nice house.” A brief moment of silence erupted between the two, “Eh? MikoMiko, are you OK?” And the next thing the dog knows, Miko finds herself wheezing endlessly, “Oi!!!” Korone empathised, “What’s so funny, eh?!”

“It’s…” Miko tried to compose herself once again, “It’s a maze, though, isn’t it?” Another short moment of silence erupted through the dog and shrine maiden, “Korone?”

“I’m going to sleep.”

“No,” Miko called out as she started dying from laughter, “wait! I don’t have a bed!”

“Then go make one!” Korone demanded menacingly, not to mention straightforwardly before laughing her head off.

“Don’t tease me like that!” Korone’s laughter was interrupted by focus once again.

**< GauGura>** i dont have a bed T_T

 **< inugamikorone>** we can sleep together

 **< GauGura>** really?

“It’s happening!” Kiara announced as the others watched in awe, “GuraKoro is very strong, don’t you think?”

“I agree.”

“Yeah.”

“Humu humu.”

**< GauGura>** zzzzzzzzzz

 **< inugamikorone>** zzzzzzzz

 **< sakuramiko35>** WAIT! WAIT! WAIT!

**sakuramiko35 was blown up by Creeper**

“Oh, Miko-senpai got blown up.” Calliope remarked as she laughed along with the others.

“I’m pretty sure her stuff despawned by now.” Amelia mentioned as her generation mates gasped at the unfortunate event.

“What a tragic event.” Ina clasped her hands together, “I guess the lost items got lost.”

“Indeed they did.”

“They sadly had inaff of being in the server’s existence.”

“I thought they were patient,” Amelia claimed sarcastically, “guess I was wrong - can’t believe they were actually inapatient..” The blonde then noticed that it was now daytime in-game with the missing generation member, not to mention her other few seniors.

**< inugamikorone>** ohayo~!

 **< GauGura>** morning!!!

 **< Usadapekora>** ohayo-peko!

 **< sakuramiko35>** ;;;

“MikoMiko, what’s wrong?” Korone asked the shrine maiden.

“I lost my stuff!” Miko wailed as Korone bursted into laughter once again.

“Oh, yeah, it’s been over its time limit.” The dog managed to remind herself about the game’s rules.

“What should I do?” Miko questioned herself as she rummaged through each chest, “I have nothing else!” Korone’s laugh fell stronger than normal.

“There, there.” Korone tried her best to at least comfort Miko from her zen loss, “You can just start all over again.”

“Say that to the time I’ve taken on getting them.” Miko sighed and exhaled as the dog couldn’t help but continue her laughing spree, “Oh, well,” the shrine maiden changed the subject, “that doesn’t matter anymore.”

“What do you mean?” Korone queried after finally recovering from near death with the cause of endless laughter.

“Same-chan’s free, right?”

“I mean, this is a rare sighting to see her on our server, you know?” Korone mentions as she and Gura meet up with Pekora in-game.

“Yeah, well,”

**< Usadapekora>** samechan!

 **< GauGura>** pekora senpai!

 **< Usadapekora>** how are you?

 **< GauGura>** good! You?

 **< Usadapekora>** good!

“They’re having a nice conversation.” Miko said as Korone stayed quiet with clicking abuse going off in the background, “Eh? Korone?”

“Uh, oh…” Ina’s flaps jerked up, “I think she’s getting jealous.”

“Typical overprotective dogs.” Amelia chuckled.

“Actually, I was mainly talking about Kiara, but that works, too.”

“Oh,” the blonde took a brief moment to give herself a moment to think, “I get it now.”

“What the hell?!” Pekora yelled from the spam of punches coming from Korone, “What did I do?!”

“Eh, Korone?!” Gura watched the scene from the sidelines before opening the Minecraft chat box.

**< Usadapekora>** what the hell?!

 **< GauGura>** korone what r u doin?!

“Korone!”

“Ah,” the silenced dog broke her silence after being snapped out of it by the shrine maiden herself, “what did you need?”

“Do you consider yourself having Same-chan on call right now?”

“E-Eh…?” Korone stuttered as she felt her cheeks heat up, “A… Are you sure?”

“Of course!” A thought suddenly came to Miko’s mind, giving the idea a doubt, “I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“Well,” Korone paused for a moment, “since Pekoracho is the only other member we have in this server,” she awaited a response for a quick moment before continuing, “why don’t we also invite her?” Miko’s response was just a bunch of stutters of not knowing what to say for being put on the spot.

“Why not? I don’t mind.”

“We don’t have to.”

“I don’t mind.”

“Now this took an unexpected turn.” Amelia remarked once more as the other girls in the call agreed.

“This is going to get interesting.” Kiara claimed as she squinted her eyes as if she wanted a much more better view with the blur barricading the idea.

“Humu humu.” Ina nodded, “Wait, do the other girls know, as in, do the other generations know about their…? You know.”

“I don’t think so,” Calliope thought to herself out loud, “unless the GAMERS told them.”

“I don’t think they did.” Amelia rubbed her chin, “They seem really clueless about it, not to mention that they didn’t really say anything about it with us off-stream.”

“She has a point.”

“Humu humu.”

“It depends, I guess.”

“Oh, they’re actually going to call them.”

“Oi, oi, oi,” Pekora immediately attempted to intimidate the dog, “why are you pekoing me?” The dog stayed silent for a few seconds before replying.

“N… No reasons.”

“What happened?!” The bunny somehow went into a mood swing, “It’s like you’ve gone all tsundere or something!” Miko started laughing once again at the remark of Pekora before a sound in the background popped off.

“Ah!” Gura greeted the three with her famous quote, “Same desu, Gawr Gura desu!”

“It hurts.” Korone said softly.

“Eh?!” Pekora and Miko showed their visible confusion to the dog.

“What do you mean?”

“My heart hurts - you’re too cute.”

“Uno reverse card.”

“No!”

“Oh!”

“She did it.”

“Shouldn’t they be keeping their relationship a secret, or are they only showing off their teetee moments?”

“Good question.”

“Whatever makes her happy.” Amelia said, softly.

“I’ll always support her through it.” Okayu told herself subtly as she watched Korone’s stream with a smile on her face.


End file.
